Zenith Episode Guide
Chapter One # Sketch of Sin # Conquer # Son of the Demon Snax's son finally gets to see his father. Aero deals with the fallout of his fight with Bartholomew. Flashbacks of Ahsas which include her with Seeryt running away from home after a robbery and witnessesing their parents getting killed. Tarner and Dyron fight once more but Dyron pulls a gun and shoots Tarner in the stomach. Ahsas flashback. She and Seeryt and scavening on the streets of Undertown when a man offers them from help. He introduces himself as Nelg. Jaelyn releases Aero. Three bandits attack the side of the wall and injure Jaxar, who was in the tower. Ember sees this and rushes out. He gets hurt as Jaxar manages to fend them off. Marge has a meeting with Chandler about how the bandits discovered Zenith, its surrounded by forest. Chandler says they must have followed them back from the supply run. Aero is in the woods and sees a dead animal. Aero lays on top of it, and closes his eyes. With Ember recovering from the bandit attack, Jaelyn is forced to perform surgery to remove the bullet. Marge contemplates exiling Dyron. Flashback-Ahsas and Rocky discussing the future and having a family on a ship. Scott is suspicious of Obadiah after Zani tells him some disturbing news. Spade witnesses Aero stealing food and makes him agree to help her smuggle in drugs. Flashback- Ahsas when Zenith was being built as a sniper but eventually transferred as she attempted to distance herself from violence but Snax said she had a damn good shot, causing Gunny to laugh. Aero goes to Barbara, because she is religious and asks if she can help him for his sins. She says no, leaving a distraught Aero to stand there. Marge announces to have Ahsas promoted to head of construction while Bartholomew will now run the mill under the guidance of Shiloh and that Dyron will be in jail and he protests as Scott drags him away. # Consumed Flashbacks focus on Denise. Episode opens with Denise taking inventory on the rations when she collapses. Spade rushes her to Jaelyn and Ember. Ember diagnoses her with stress, she collapses from stress. Spade leaves the mess hall and talks to Aero and mentions her shipment is being dropped off site, three miles away and that he has to go pick it up. He is reluctant but does so, leaping over the wall. Scott sees Aero leaping over the wall and goes after him. Bartholomew bribes Shiloh with alcohol to get off work, causing Shiloh to question his morality. Flashback to Denise on her homeworld, but dubbed stupidest in her class. The bullying leads to her homeschooling where her father often gets frustrated, resorting to shock treatment. She learns manners and knowledge brutally and is mentally scared. Obidiah confronts Zani who admits to being the rat, causing Obidiah to warn him to keep one eye open. Snax reads another one of his mother's entry, in which she is now on the run, leaving Snax in custody which makes him fall into the system, a broken corrupt one. She explains how much she misses him and how she realizes she'll never forgive him. She talks about going to Emerald Coast and her times dealing drugs there and her boss, Obble, was a real asshole. Denise flashback when walking home from the market two men jump her and slice her tongue, damaging it permenately. She wails and cries as she is robbed and beaten down. In the present, Scott chases Aero in the forest and he thinks he sees another person, but in a flash they are gone. Creeping up, he sees Aero with three small pods. Aero puts them in a sack and turns around, running back. Marge is listening to a dispute between Barbara and Dagon, who has taken three weapons out this week and only one has been returned. Marge iniates a search of Dagon's quarters, who finds this unbelievable, saying she just missed it because she is a slacker. Barbara angrily demands for a trial to insue and Marge rejects her, saying his quarters will be checked and if he innocent, so be it. Snax visits Dyron in jail, venting to him. Dyron insults him causing Snax to be provoked, jumping at the bars. Dyron laughs at him as Snax tells him to go to hell, leaving the prison. Denise Flashback-Her parents disowned her for being unintelligent and disabled. Depressed, she leaves her home planet, searching, wandering, alone. At night, Aero and Spade meet up. She asks if anyone saw and Aero says no. He gives her the drugs and says he doesn't like this. Elize meets up with Denise, asking how the invetory is for supplies. Denise, in present now able to speak a little better and explains it to her. Corbus makes a snippy comment about her stuttering and Elize brutally beats him down, causing Denise to hug her after wiping a tear away. Denise flashback to her first night here, crying as she misses her family and doesn't sleep at all. Denise in real time sleeps with ease. Entry which explains how Snax's mother owes money to the kingpin and he will come after her. She says that she misses her child. As she flees town, his mother shaves her fur down so no one will recognize her. Scott goes to visit Dyron and he talks about Snax talking to him. Scott angrily goes to SNax, saying he shouln't be talking to the prisoner about his personal problems. Snax angrily says this is his community. Scott sighs and apologizes as Snax solemly leaves after looking out a window, sending a dirty look at the church saying how he no longer believes in a god. Scott thinks about what Snax says. # Isolation Dyron's isolation causes him to reflect on his life in which he has flashbacks. As a young child, he was super rich and spoiled. He never was satisfied, promptly throwing a cake his housecleaner took an hour to make. She spanked him and he lied about her abusing him. She was fired and Dyron angrily threatens to kill her if she ever comes near him again. Snax's mothers journal entry is about her getting beaten down and when she wakes up, she is chained. She has become a slave to a large farmer. She is filled with fear and silently begins planning an escape in her mind. In the present, Zani asks Marge if they just talk-person to person and he talks to her about his worries about finding love and reveals that because he is gay, Corbus burned all of the items in his room. Marge tells him it will be okay and then she sends Scott to get Corbus. Denise is in there giving Dyron food. He grabs a sharpened rock and holds it against her throat. She unleashes a scream. On the way to Corbus' room, Scott is outside inspecting Shiloh's breath for alcohol when he hears the scream. He turns and runs. Shiloh looks away as goes to check the sonar panels. Flashback to Dyron and his parents on a trip when he was a young adult. Their spaceship crashes onto Kronos, after pirates board their ship and hold them ransom. Dyron manages to run into Lynx, who brings him to Zenith. Scott sees Dyron holding the rock to her throat. There is a confrontation and Scott realizes Dyron from the cell as he drops Denise. Scott then tackles him down, knocking the rock away and beats him unconscious. Denise is fearful of the violence that Scott just did. Jaxar spots someone through his scope but when he pulls away, there is no one. Elize calls him down, saying his shift is over. He thanks her as Jaxar climbs up. Spade, with the drugs Aero brought her, is in her room smoking them. Someone knocks on her door and she quickly waves her hand, attmepting to fade the smoke and she hides the drugs under her bed. It's Aero. He says that she will stop forcing him to smuggle her drugs in or he is turning them both in. She then kisses him and brings him into the bed as he takes off his shirt. Scott busts into Snax's room in the middle of a blade cutting his wrist. He angrily kicks Snax down, saying he was suppose to guard the jail. Snax says he was on his break. Scott says Denise almost died and they get into a screaming fight until Chyeene bursts in, breaking them up, and she looks at Snax's arm which was drowned in blood. # Morningstar 5 YEARS AGO Flashback to Snax, exiling three men for robbing Zenith for a majority of its supplies and being violent towards others. These men were Varnlaf, Ornrad, and Stygeir. They angrily begin plotting against Zenith. A few weeks later The group is having a peaceful lunch. Cut to Varnlaf, Ornrad and Stygeir attack the walls with other unnammed bandits, knocking some of them down. Snax screams to grab the guns as Gunny screams that they killed two men. Scott fires at them but they are able to dodge it. An explosion destroys the mess hall. Snax fires and kills an unnamed bandit. The shoot out continues as Varnlaf kills two more members. Snax gets into a fist fight with Varnlaf as Scott and Colbat take on Ornrad. Marge yells to make sure they don't reach the solar panels, as it could blow the entire colony. Stygeir and seven other bandits run to it as Lynx shoots one of them down. She gets shot in the back of her leg, as she screams in pain. Gunny drags her out of the line of fire. Tarner is sniping the remaining ones from his tower. Chandler plunges an axe into the remaining one as Stygeir manages to get away. Scott ties Ornrad down as Colbat plunges his knife into his shoulder. Ornrad roars and manages to break free, whacking Scott down which immediately cracks many of his ribs. Colbat fires a beam from his blaster, causing Ornrad to fall unconscious. Snax is getting beaten down by Varnlaf until Gunny shoots him in the shoulder. He screams as tackles her down, pummeling her. Snax screams as he inserts a dagger into her stomach three times then twists the blade on the final stab, spitting onto her dying body and Snax tackles Varnlaf down. With multiple buildings crumpled, and dead bodies everywhere, Varnlaf calls a retreat, grabbing Ornrad's unconscious body. Snax kneels next to Gunny, who tells him it isn;t his fault. She tells him to watch over their son, and that she loves him to the moons and back. As blood puffs off out of her mouth, Snax slowly kisses her forehead as he closes her eyelids, tears streaming down his beaten in face. Panic then dwells over Snax as he begins searching for his son. Chyeene hops out of a crumpled building with his son perfectly fine. Snax hugs her tightly and thanks her then tugs onto his son, crying. The survivors stand in front of Scott, who gives a speech saying that even though they suffered loss, that they will rebuild, better stronger, and that this will not hold them back for growing. That night, Snax realizes he is no longer fit to lead and breaks down in his room. He finds a pencil sharpener, taking out the blade and lets out a sigh as he cuts his wrist and blood soaks out. He then begins crying as his son enters the room and asks where his mother is. The episode ends with Bartholomew, Aero, and Chyeene beginning to rebuild the walls as the rubble beginning to get cleaned up by Chandler, Colbat and Scott. # A Demon's Saint Flashbacks of Zani. The bandits manage to kidnap Ember who was outside the wall for some air after watching Jaelyn perform Tarner's surgery. Jaelyn stitches up Snax's arm while Snax looks away, unable to face her. Scott asks if Denise is okay. Jaelyn says she is. Scott angrily looks at Snax then walks away. The supply crew are at an abandoned grocery shop. They begin stuffing the bags and Corbus pulls Zani aside, asking if they just want to sneak the food for themselves. Zani angrily calls him a selfish asshole then walks off, mentioning how he wouldn't even help Corbus after he burned Zani's stuff. Corbus frustrated kicks a bucket. Flashback to Zani taking an oath to protect his tribe and to never find love and stay loyal. Jaxar spots a wild beast through his scope. He calls down to Marge who was on a walk behind the wall and asked her whether to kill it or not. She tells him that unless it damages the walls, leave it. Jaxar looks through the scope. Aero sits up, shirt still off. He sees Spade who was also shirtless, possibly bottomless, but laying on her stomach. He immediately regrets what he did and Spade says she can blackmail him for two things now. Aero angrily grabs his pants and leaves. Flashback to Zani, beaten and bruised, witnessing his tribe brutally murdered by Vilgaxian armada. Zani flees as one of them fires a gun into his side, causing him to be greatly injured. Spade sits in her room, plotting to start a rebellion against Marge. Denise picks up Snax's child from the school, bringing him to Marge's office where he begins coloring in his coloring book. He asks when his father won't be sick anymore. Marge says she doesn't know and the child begins crying, saying he wants to see his dad. NOTE: During Morningstar, the child was 3. In present day, the child is newly turned 8. Ahsas and the construction crew are working on expanding in the forest area. Dagon, now recovered, is with them. Aero is day dreaming and someone screams to him to watch out as steel beams are dropped, almost landing on him. They tell him to watch out and Ahsas takes notice of this. Flashback to Zani, wandering alone. He sees a broadcast for a community called Zenith. Shiloh is in the church, praying. He thinks a prayer to himself. Barbara comes in and breaks down to him, and he apologizes for his behavior. She accepts it and they kiss. Tarner recovers from the bulllet wound and bonds with Jaelyn, He smiles, his day now a little better and his rage dialed down a bit. The recent attacks are making Scott feel unsafe. He is talking to Marge about adding another layer of walls. Having patrol guards and new towers. Marge says that this is a community, not a nuclear bunker. Scott, slightly angry about this, brushes it off and asks how the pregnantcy is going. He tells her that he just wants their child to be safe. In the present, Zani is talking to Shiloh and explains the problems he had with his father, saying he was unsupportive of Zani's decision to become a guard for his tribe. As a child, his father would beat him and even burned Zani's hand on the oven. Shiloh says he shouldn't be treated like this and Zani attempts to kiss him but Shiloh backs away and Zani looks away, feeling awkward then runs away, apologizing. Shiloh feels terrible and just sits there. Outside of the wall, one of the bandits is watching the community through binoculars on a raised forest ground. # Savage An episode from the bandits POV. Varnlaf, Stygeir, Ornrad are still leading it. The group is much larger now. They send five members to spy on Zenith and they are Balmyr, Baekmar, Srandor, Jorarras, and Gavas. Episode is split between the group spying on Zenith and the main group wandering through the forests. Discussion of how mysterious creatures attack them and they need to get out of the wildnerness. # Vanquished Dawn Spade's rebellion goes into place. Spade, Bartholomew, Corbus, Aero (who is forced to join) break Dyron out and knock Barbara into a coma when they break into the armory, taking all the guns. Shiloh and Scott are taken hostage. Marge agrees which shocks everyone. The end is Snax kills Dyron and Spade as Bartholomew, Aero and Corbus surrender. Snax beats the shit out of all three of them. Meanwhile, Shiloh confronts Zani and apologizes, saying he is with Barbara and thinks that Zani is a nice person. Zani asks if they can be friends and Shiloh replies with "of course." Episode ends with Denise giving Shiloh the bad news in front of Zani, who comforts Shiloh in a hug. # Young Blood Shiloh visits Barbara. Scott is angry at Marge for surrendering. Snax is too far gone and wants to execute Bartholomew and Corbus. Zenith's citizens are scared. # Ravaged Dreams Things have calmed down. Ember is still missing. Jaelyn fears he is dead and then confesses her love to Shiloh. He is torn, as he loves Barbara but she may never wake up. Denise becomes in charge of dealing rations. Obadiah attempts to kill Zani but fails. Aero explains the truth to Marge and is no longer trusted. Chyeene's night terrors are worsening so at first she refuses to sleep which causes her to turn those who like her away and the fear consumes until finally she confides to Zani her problems and he attempts to help her solve them. Chyeene flashbacks. # Broken, Not Destroyed The bandits attack, revealing to have Ember held hostage, and their leader is revealed. They are the same bandits from Morningstar. They attempt to confront the walls, saying that they are things out here that will kill them. Snax fires the first shot from his rage. Snax's rage is poured out as a bloodbath occurs. Scott is mortally wounded. Marge is forced to put away her fear and joins the battle, getting her hands dirty. Ahsas attempts to revoke herself from the violence but she witnesses a child getting murdered and she unleashes the boiling fury inside of her. Jaxar makes a sacrifice. The walls come crashing down. A building collapses and Lynx and Jaxar are looking for survivors. The bandits are killed. Barbara wakes up which leads to Jaelyn to break down crying. Snax discovers his son was injured and that he is paralyzed from the waist down. The sniping tower is destroyed. He rushes him to Jaelyn, and breaks down, saying he failed Gunny. Ahsas manages to kill Varnlaf, who tells her in his dying words that "they are out there, the monsters, they will kill us all." Ahsas tells this to Marge and she tells her not to believe psychopaths. CHAPTER TWO # A New Beginning Timeskip to a few months later. The walls have been rebuilt. The buildings are reconstructed. Marge is having a trial for Bartholomew, Corbus, and Aero. All three have been sentenced to community service extra hours and saying next time they will be exiled. Obadiah has a secret meeting with Marge, saying that he wants to do some experiments with his chemist background. Marge gives him permission, but he will be closely watched. Snax has accepted his responsibilty as a father. His son is now walking but sometimes falls down. Shiloh and Barbara are dating once more. Zenith gets new members and Marge assigns them new jobs. One of them, Father Caleb, becomes the priest, as he previously was. The others both become snipers, Codi and Gino, as they were in a military force. The other two newbies are Sod and Rayna. There are now two towers as well. Lynx no longer recruits people, instead is now watching over the wind mill. Marge's prengatcy advances as she now sports a baby bump. # Devoured Souls People are terrified of Sod. Sod becomes depressed and Scott attempts to sway their image of Sod into the happy, hard-worker that he is. Snax read's his mother's journal entry. Gino witnesses Codi trying to kill himself and stops it. Codi admits to his PSTD from when they were in war. Jaxar is now running supply runs and goes on a small one with Elize, Chandler, and Zani. # Suicidal Tendencies During a chemical experiment, Obadiah accidentily melts his hand off when Scott tries to intervene so Obadiah blames him. # Gospel The new priest is having a clash of moral ideologies with the members of Zenith which causes a disturbance. # New Commandments Obadiah sets his plan into motion. He attempts to kill Scott and Marge. As he gravely injures both of them, he becomes unofficial leader and sets stricter rules, saying he has laced the walls with explosives that will blow them up if they don't obide by him. # Safe-Zone Snax starts a rebellion against Obadiah which includes Lynx, Ahsas, Jaxar and Shiloh. Shiloh takes Obadiah down and Jaxar disables the trigger for the bombs. However, Snax's mindset is going back to the dark path after Obadiah threatened Zenith so he brutally murders him, causing Zenith to begin to mistrust him. Scott and Marge slowly recover. CHAPTER THREE # We Are Not Alone It is winter. Shiloh was suppose to manage the supplie building, but it was contiously robbed by Rayna Maev, who is now in juvie under Marge's supervision. Zenith is having a food shortage. A mysterious man appears at the end of the episode, watching Zenith. # Sage The man appraoches Zenith and no one trusts him. After questioning him, he seems reliable. He offers to take them back to his home which he does and a small group goes with him. They discover he owns a car. They reach Harker at the end of the episode. Most of episode is journey. Only Scott, Ahsas, Gino, Jaxar, and Elize go. Snax reads more of his mother's journal. # Cold Whispers Harker solo episode. The group is amazed at the enormous city there and all the technology, including cars and everything. It is very steampunk like. Meanwhile, Mateo's mother beats him down and tells him not to trust outsiders. Meanwhile, there is tension in Mateo's personal kitchen between Valberi, Amnik, Gelo, Obroneya. Valberi is scolding Gelo and Obroneya for their terrible work ethic after Gelo accidentily chops part of her finger off. Obroneya gets drunk with Gelo and reveals to her that she is a lesbian. Gelo is disturbed and runs away. Obroneya confronts Amnik, who is a strict religious woman, and believes she will go to hell. # Sanctuary Shifts between Harker and Zenith. The group's tour in Harker continues. Obroneya grows depressed and when she sees Gelo, Gelo is disgusted with her. Obroneya kills herself. Amnik tries to rebuild her relationship with long time friend Kex, who tries to stay away from Amnik by hanging with Abdul Jabaar. Abdul tries to defuse the situation but Amnik and Kex get into a fight. Tobak runs over, breaking them up. # TBA Harker episode. # Girl in the Forest Zenith ep. A mysterious girl appears in Zenith. No one trusts her. The small group then went to Harker come back in this episode. # TBA Harker/Zenith ep. Mysterious girl does noble deeds. # TBA Zenith ep. More noble deeds by mysterious girl. # TBA Zenith ep. Mysterious girl is now trusted. # TBA Harker episode. # TBA # Trembling Edge Episode ends with mysterious girl telling her origin to Scott and then unleashes her true form. # Wanton Crying Finale. Mysterious girl goes on killing spree. Mateo steps up to his mother which leads to her attempting to kill him but in a struggle, he manages to, with tears dripping out of his eyes, kill her. CHAPTER FOUR # TBA Zenith discovers a new plant and harvests it. However, it unleashes a new sickness and everyone is infected. Attempting to quarintine them. Ember insists Jaelyn stay away so if there is other issues, she can treat them. Harker is now thriving with Stephas gone. Mateo is very conflitced about his choices. # TBA Barbara becomes very concered when Shiloh gets sick. She wants to visit him but Jaelyn won't let it. Marge has Denise look into the origin of the plant. One of the sick people die, causing a ruckus. Marge has a community meeting to calm the people down. Scott, is going to Harker to pick up supplies. Mateo wants to clear his mind and offers to take Scott to Pyre. For Mateo's safety, Tobak and Juniper accomapny them. They reach Pyre at the end of the episode. # TBA Pyre colony is introduced. # TBA Pyre solo ep. # TBA Shifts between all three colonies. Mateo decides he is unfit and orders a council to be created, with him being part of it. Marge sends Lynx, Ahsas, Elize, Zani, Aero, Corbus, Jaxar, Tarner and Chyeene on a long voyage to retrieve medicine. # Voyagers in the Rose Back to Harker with Mateo. A new man starts a rebellion and claims he can take people's powers away, saying that there should be balance for the ones without abilities. His revolution is called the Humanists which relates to Humans having no power. The council is set into place while one of the members is power hungry and is setting up stricter legislative and laws which makes Mateo suspiscious of him, causing him to beign snooping. Meanwhile, in Harker, three arena players, one of which is dating Oyong, investigate him because of some snooping Gaph did. Her father explains a man with powers killed his wife which is Oyong's mother then offers Oyong to join him. Oyong is heartbroken and watches as her father is arrested. The voyage continues. However, Corbus is caught stealing supplies by Jaxar who promises to keep quiet. In the middle of the night, Corbus attempts to kill Jaxar but Tarner wakes up and manages to kill Corbus instead. Everyone is still mad at Aero for the rebellion so when he attempts to start a conversation, Tarner beats him down. Aero apologizes and makes a speech about the blackmail, and his regret for his sin, and his morality vanishing. Aero then breaks down crying. Jaxar and Zani attempt to lighten the mood. Chyeene takes next watch with Ahsas. Ahsas says that Aero is a broken man and they need to watch out for him, saying he is dangerous. They hear a gasp and sputter and rush into Aero's tent. He choked himself to death. Ahsas mutters a prayer under her breath as Chyeene shrieks then vomits. Everyone stays awake for the rest of the night. # TBA Barbara flashbacks of her doing different alien drugs, smoking different types of things. At Zenith, Barbara discovers she has lung cancer. She showers and her fur falls out. She breaks down to Shiloh and as there is no treatment as Zenith, her symptoms get worse. Zenith has new members. # TBA The mechanic escapes and realizes Oyong will not join him and so attempts to kill her, She breaks down and she kills her father. The shady councilman is captured and the Humanist leader reveals that the councilman is his father and then takes his powers away. # TBA # Apparation of Falling Spirits The voyage continues with Tarner, Jaxar, Chyeene, Ahsas, Lynx, Elize and Zani. They manage to reach the destination only to find it surrounded with Anur Omerwow (zombies). They have to stay stealthy and maneuver around them. Chyeene trips, startling some. They begin to surround her as Jaxar pulls out a shotgun and begins firing. The zombies are attracted to the nose and tear Jaxar apart. He screams in pain as he is killed. Ahsas grabs the meds and they manage to escape after a badass zombie battle, Zani having some badass kills. Cut to a few days later with them giving the meds to Marge. Marge says she is sorry for the lose and tells them to rest. # Ephemeral Peace Kon returns, alliances are tested. Bartholomew betrays Zenith. Kon shockingly kills a main character (Denise). Chapter 5 #TBA Flashback episode to six months ago. Scientists have taken notice of Zenith's existence and wonders how life is there. They collect a group of prisoners onto a ship and sent them to Kronos. The ship crash lands and the prisoners all fight for leadership until Kon slaughters a man and jokes about it. They all look to him as a god. He has them dismantle the ship to build walls. Kon is smart, he knows who is on Kronos. He plans to destroy Zenith and kill Snax. #Broken Ashes In the present once more. Kon makes Bartholomew being a ranking general type figure. Scott contacts Harker and Pyre to help defeat Kon. They agree. When Scott is coming back home with Tarner, Chyeene, Elize, and Ahsas, Kon stops them and mocks them, having them all tied up. He randomly picks up and then bashes in Chyeene's head in. He warns them that this is a message for them to bring Snax to him. At Zenith, Barbara is very frail, sunken in, anorexic and bad coughing. Shiloh fears she won't make it through the night. He cries and falls asleep with her. #TBA A group of Kon's men attack the walls at Zenith. The group manages to kidnap one of them and hold them hostage. Sterling says that this is great leverage but Snax disagrees, saying he should die. Scott and Marge debate on how to approach the situation. At Harker, Kon arrives and makes a deal to offer them security if they give him half of their supplies. Holding Mateo at gunpoint, they have no choice. Marge publicly releases the hostage which causes an outrage. Scott tries to calm the people down but gets into a physical fight with Snax and Sterling. Kon goes to Zenith and makes the same offer. He has a discussion, mocking Chyeene's death and berates Marge. Marco is angry at Snax for allowing this. Kon notices Snax's child and tells the boy to come to him. Snax angrily charges but Chandler and Shiloh hold him back. Snax breaks down as Kon leaves with his child. #TBA At Kon's base, the guard who was watching Marco fell asleep. Marco steals his gun and kills about five of his men until Kon's right hand man kicks Marco unconscious and brings him to Kon. Kon's base is the ship which has many rooms with walls around it and some land between the ship and the walls. Snax protests for war, and gains the support of Sterling, Chandler, Codi, and Tarner. Kon is angry for Marco getting injuried and gives him a tour of the base. He has the doctor patch up Marco from the beating. Kon then shows Marco a room where there are chained up men and women who have attempted to hurt Kon or worse. Then they go into Kon's room, filled with weapons and even some decapitated heads. They sit at a desk where Kon says he wants to get to know Marco a little bit better. Kon says that he is smart, as others would've tried to escape. Kon makes a remark about Marco's walking disability. Marco begins crying and Kon apologizes. One of Kon's men knocks at the door and says the prisoner is waiting. Kon and Marco go to see Ahsas who went after Marco after Snax discovered he was gone. Kon tells Marco that she has to learn her lesson for attacking them. Ahsas looks at Marco, who is horrified as Kon brands Ahsas and she screams, crying in pain. Kon gives a speech. Ahsas is abadoned outside of the walls. Kon and Marco leave. Kon tells Marco that he also has to be punished. Marco curses at Kon, who smiles and says he'll think of something. At Zenith, Shiloh and Barbara are having a fight on whether to leave Zenith or stay. Shiloh says that it isn't safe since Kon arrived but Barbara says she is too weak and won't make it without the medical supplies that Zenith has. Kon approaches Zenith's gates and talks to Snax, talking about his boy. Marco runs to his father, hugging him. #TBA Marge has Shiloh and Dagon begin production on creating weapons and ammo. Snax questions his son, who tells them everything about Kon's base. Snax tells Marge to meet with Mateo and Galdresh. Marge visits Denise's grave then goes to Ember to check on her pregnancy. Scott leads an extended group on a search run. A woman named Harley goes crazy at Pyre, killing a whole family. Duke has his personal friend Elex, a psycologist, study her. Kon goes to Zenith once more and taunts Snax until he tries to kill Kon, where he tells him that he just fucked up. In the tower, Codi has to fight off one of Kon's members. The member beats Codi up until Codi manages to throw him out of the tower. Galdresh, a mall squadron including Duke, and Kragork back up against Kon's men. Kragork kills many of them. Kon angrily retreats. #Splintered Forces A few weeks later, Mateo, Marge and Galdresh are having a meeting. They discover a line of hanging bodies which include Vemar, Barson, Amnik, Ember, Barbara, Dagon, four Pyre members here. and two other characters. Marge breaks down crying and says that this is war. #Echoes of War Zenith rallys up a squadron to attack Kon's base at night. Shiloh is going down a dark path, blood thirsty as he slaughters many soldiers. Scott gets shot in the hip. #Crippled Kon retaliates at Harker, causes multiple deaths and the council retreating to the center of the city as children and women are slaughtered, making them seem like cowards as an uproar begins. Kon is pleased to find out that Harker will destroy itself and so goes on to attack Pyre. As the riots continue, Mateo gives a speech and riles everyone down and motivates them to be ready for war. #Depths Oyong, Nomol, Buong, and Gaph explore the labyrinth which lays under Harker. They get lost and survival becomes their priortiy and they attempt to escape the never ending cataracts. They eventually make it out. Meanwhle, Kon is attacking Pyre. Galdresh unleashes Neta, who gets gravely injured so Galdresh has Kragork destroy the opposing forces. As the guards are away protecting Pyre, Harley escapes and goes after Elex. She manages to murder a few people in the way but Elex attempts to talk her down. Duke comes in as Harley kills Elex and then he shoots her down. #Lust for Blood Pyre centered ep with some Zenith stuff. The armies rally up and march to war. #Godslayer Biggest battle of all, takes place near Kon's base. Pyre and Harker and Zenith's forces are going to Kon's base when he suddenly appears with his entire army, outnumbering the opposing forces as they all attack. Back at Zenith, Jaelyn tries to keep things under control. #Songs of the Deads Aftermath as the colonies regroup in Pyre. Father Caleb holds a mourning session for those they have lost. The citizens are wanting to hold someone responsible for the mass murder and want Kon's head. They become violent and as Galdresh attempts to calm them down, they get riled up. Duke steps in and manages to calm them down after firing his gun. #Flowers Over the Ashes Finale of the chapter. Snax offers Kon to battle him one on one. As Snax says his goodbyes to everyone, he secretly sticks a knife in his pants. As he goes to the battle, his son tells him that he loves him. Snax and Kon battle and Snax stabs Kon in the shoulder. Kon begs Snax to kill him and Snax sees his son watching and he refuses too, kicking his face in. Kon is put into Zenith jail. However, some of the followers of Kon attack Zenith to free him as sucidial. The others decide to help and stop them. Snax goes after his son, who he can't find. As one of the goons blow themselves up, Snax witnesses his son being thrown against a wall from the explosion. Snax races him to the infirmary as his arm was blown off. Meanwhile, Scott, Chandler, and Shiloh are holding them off but Scott is shot in the stomach and Chandler is stabbed in the stomach. Shiloh runs out of bullets but just in time, Harker's forces approach and wipe them out. Scott and Chandler are rushed to the infirmary. Marge publicly tortures Kon, holding him repsonsible for the battle. They don't kill him as they want a brighter future without killing. Snax is turning down a dark path again. Things look grim as Zenith is somewhat destroyed. Mateo orders for the squadron he brought with him to help reconstruct.